


5oul

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Souls, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's dad raises Derek's spirit.





	5oul

**Author's Note:**

> Soul.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 5. Joe Manganiello

 

“Derek. Come on, you’ve gotta get moving.”

Derek cracked open one of his eyes to see the brush and wood that surrounded him. Where was the color? Everything was so dull.

‘Wait, what was that noise?’

He jumped at the hand upon his shoulder, scuttering backward away from it.

“Hey it’s me. You know I wouldn’t hurt you,”

“What? But you’re-” The loud ringing in his ears grew louder.

“Alright now that you’re awake let’s go. It’s going to be getting darker soon,”

“Where are we?”

“It’s not safe here. Hurry up.”

Before Derek knew it he was standing and following his father.

They came upon a cave opening where Derek stopped.

“Where are we going?”

Derek’s dad didn’t say anything and continued forward until he began to sidestep into a narrower path.

The surface of both sides was jagged cutting into Derek’s arms and back until he passed through and lost his footing.

-

Sand and rock stirred up stinging Derek’s eyes as he raised from where he landed.

“Am I dead?”

“I think you’d know if you were dead Derek.”

Derek was about to point out that he hadn’t answered him when his father nodded off behind him.

Where had the cave gone?

“Start running Derek. It’s going to rain soon and once it starts then getting up is going to be rough.”

He took a drink from a puddle noticing the clouds drawing nearer.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked over the sound of thunder striking close to them.

“Do you want to know the truth?”

“Yeah”

“I don’t know. I do know that we’re going in the right direction,”

“The direction to what?”

The first raindrops hit Derek’s head.

“Come on Derek. No stopping,”

“This isn’t real,”

“No it’s not but if you give up now you might not make it,”

The words had Derek thinking before continuing further. The distance had to be shrinking with each second.

“Alright Derek grab my hand, you’re almost there,”

The softened wet clay and rock started crumbling as Derek felt his arm being pulled upward upward.

-

Derek jumped forward catching himself on the metal before him.

“Shh”

As Derek looked past the bars and support beam he saw it. A berserker had what was probably a hunter impaled in the chest.

“It’s in front of the door.”

“I’ll distract it. You make a run for it when it comes for me,”

“No,” Derek said dragging himself up.

He grabbed a knife from he floor and threw it over into the farther corner causing other tools to tumble from the wall.

As the berserker came over Derek grabbed his father by the arm and kicked at one of the support beams. They rushed out the door and pushed it shut behind them feeling the force of the impact.

When Derek looked back they were inside of his house. The way that it was back before everything happened. This wasn’t right.

“Derek. Derek! You have to find the door son.. No matter what he does you don’t fight him. Look for the door and go through it and close it! Understand?”

“But I have to fight. Which door?”

Before Derek could ask again his father grabbed him and shoved him towards the living room.

He caught himself on the doorway and froze at what he saw.

It was trying to kill his father. It already had his throat.

One arm covered in thick fur the other in scales. His eyes blazing and dripping black blood from his fangs.

“RUN! Find the door and get out. Don’t touch them!”

Derek stopped himself as he took a step forward to try helping.

“He can’t touch you unless you touch him first”

Derek cursed as he turned away to try the front door. Door after door each on the first floor of the house was locked.

Derek was moving to the stairs when his father crashed into him while breaking the railing.

“Dad, you’re bleeding,”

There was a chunk of wood sticking out of his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. Go,”

The thing started roaring as Derek dragged his father up the stairs. It grew louder smoke began erupting from its mouth. It was burning from the inside out.

As they came to Derek’s room his father stood blocking the hall behind them.

“Come on dad leave it.”

“I can’t.”

“This is it. This is the door. ”

“You’re almost there. You’re a fighter Derek. Just like your mother, like all of us.”

“Just come with me. It’ll kill you,”

“I’m already dead Derek, we both know that. But you don’t have to be,”

“I’m just supposed to leave and let you die again?”

“You have to let go”

With each second the smoke grew thicker and the floor creaked beneath the things footsteps. His dad was cornered and he knew it.

“No. It’s time I did something right,” Derek shouted as he pushed his father into his room and slammed the door shut.

“No! Derek open the door.”

“It’s just you and me,” as the words left his mouth it looked at the door beyond him. The mask fell off to show a face identical to Derek's own.

It took a swing for Derek as Derek moved his arms to brace for the blow.

It never came.

The smoke however grew thicker with each second it was near him.

'He can’t touch you unless you touch him first.'

“ I think I get it now,”

Derek reached out slowly seeing the look of confusion on the other him.

Before he could run Derek grabbed onto both of his forearms. The pain shot it’s way up his arms burning through him as he tried to pull away.

His increased size and distorted features reverted to a mirror image of Derek as he was.

“It’s time to wake up.”

The other Derek crumbled into dust as Derek felt the pain receding. He didn't have to be a monster. He was better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 of 8. Joe Manganiello as a werewolf ghost. 
> 
> This one could basically be a dream inbetween Derek being kidnapped and being saved as a younger him.


End file.
